Hinata No Hanayome
by alex14e.v.a
Summary: Crossover de Naruto y la serie de comedia Seto no Hanayome, una historia que escribi hace mucho tiempo y publico ahora, espero disfruten y comenten
1. Chapter 1 La llegada a Setouchi

Bueno, aquí estoy, mi nombre para quienes no lo sepan es Alex, y llevo un tiempo siendo escritor de fanfics, ahora mismo me encuentro escribiendo una historia que espero futuramente publicar en esta página, sin embargo creo que lo mejor para mi es que empiece publicando lo que sería mi primer obra escrita hace muchos años, solo que ahora se encuentra revisada y editada para poder demostrar el nivel que tengo como escritor

Sin más que decir, espero que disfruten de mi crossover, así como yo disfrute en escribirlo

Capítulo 1: La llegada a Setouchi

Esta historia comienza como cualquier otra, con un protagonista que vive en un mundo al que llama hogar, un mundo que para él no guarda algún secreto que aun no conozca, en donde todo lo que conoce es normal y las cosas como hadas y sirenas son solo producto de la imaginación y los cuentos infantiles

Sin embargo hoy nuestro protagonista conocería a una persona que iría a contradecir todo en lo que había creído hasta ahora

Era la isla de Japón, hogar de nuestro protagonista que en esos momentos se encontraba con su familia en unas vacaciones de verano para poder disfrutar de un tiempo de relajación antes de que nuestro protagonista tuviera que volver a sus deberes escolares

"oye papa…" dijo un muchacho de dieciséis años, cabello rubio y ojos azules, que llevaba en ese momento una playera color naranja con negro y unos shorts azul oscuro, además de unas sandalias marrones de goma

"¿si hijo que quieres?" dijo un hombre de apariencia similar al muchacho rubio, siendo que este tenía treinta y tres años y llevaba una playera amarilla con unos shorts marrón y sandalias negras

"¿aun no llegamos?" dijo el rubio mientras daba un gran bostezo producto del cansancio que le había causado el viajar tantas horas en el tren en el cual él y su familia se encontraban ahora

"que hijo tan impaciente te dije que ya estamos llegando a Setouchi" dijo hombre mayor de ojos azules

"valla actitud la de este niño, ¿me pregunto de donde lo habrá sacado" dijo dramática una hermosa mujer de 30 años pelirroja y de ojos verdes con una playera color verde claro jeans para la playa y unas sandalias azul claro

"pues de mis padres claro" dijo el joven rubio con un bufido molesto mientras miraba el infinito mar que se podía ver a través de su ventana

"llegaremos en un rato, espera un poco mas" dijo la mujer con un tono tranquilizador similar al que tendría cualquier madre

"_estas vacaciones de verano voy a ir a visitar a mi abuela cerca del mar seto, mi nombre es Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto_" se dijo a si mismo el joven de cabello rubio y ojos azules, el cual muy pronto se convertiría en el protagonista de una épica historia

Graciosa, pero épica

_Una hora después…_

"Naruto despierta y baja del metro ya llegamos"

"¿eh?" dijo el rubio despertando de golpe luego de haber dormido por un largo rato, para luego estirar los brazos y las piernas para emprender el camino hacia la casa de su abuela

"¡por fin! Vámonos ya" dijo el muchacho saltando del metro para empezar a correr en dirección a la casa de su abuela, siendo seguido por sus padres que lo miraban alejarse

"¡oye Naruto! ¡ten cuidado con no chocar con nadie!" dijo la madre del muchacho aunque este parecía haberle hecho caso omiso

"cielos, este niño solo hace lo que quiere…" dijo la mujer cruzándose de brazos para mostrarse algo cansada

"tranquila Kushina, tu sabes que así es nuestro hijo" dijo el hombre de cabello rubio con un tono tranquilo y comprensivo

"en serio Minato, algún día esa hiperactividad que tiene nuestro hijo lo meterá en graves problemas… más de los que usualmente tiene" dijo ella a su marido, quien no pudo evitar una cara de pesar para su hijo, sabiendo que posiblemente recibiría una reprimenda de su madre en cuanto llegaran con su abuela

Un lugar en el que miras a la izquierda y ves montañas y a la derecha y ves el mar, una ciudad humilde con una escuela normal, así es la ciudad de Setouchi

_Dos horas después…_

Nos encontramos en una casa de gran tamaño y antigua, hogar de la familia Namikaze desde hace tres generaciones, en la cual había nacido y crecido el padre de Naruto, también había sido el lugar donde se habría de encontrado con la que se convertiría en el amor de su vida, para luego casarse y mudarse a la ciudad de Konoha para así tener una vida mejor

Ahora la familia Namikaze Uzumaki había vuelto a Setouchi y ya se habían instalado en la casa de su abuela, la cual en ese momento se encontraba preparando la cena para su familia en compañía de su nuera, es decir de Kushina

"hace tiempo que no veníamos por aquí, eso fue cuando tú eras muy niño ¿cierto Naruto?" pregunto a su hijo Minato mientras este se quedaba sentado en el suelo mirando la televisión que estaba en la habitación

"mmm es cierto en verdad no me acuerdo bien…" dijo el rubio con una mirada y un tono de aburrido, no encontrando nada bueno que ver en la televisión

_Lugar: Casa de la abuela 9:00 pm hora de la cena _

"qué bueno que vienen a visitarme hace tiempo que no veía al pequeño Naruto" Dijo una mujer de baja estatura y de gran edad mientras degustaba junto a toda la familia la comida preparada por ambas amas de casa

"¡oba-chan ya no soy un niño ya tengo dieciséis!" dijo el rubio un poco molesto, pues no le gustaba mucho que lo trataran como un niño, aun cuando se comportara como uno a veces

"si lo se…y estoy muy feliz de verlos a todos, gracias Kushina-san por cuidar de mi torpe hijo" dijo la mujer a su nuera con un tono sincero y encantador que solo pueden tener las abuelas

"no es nada oka-san" dijo la mujer de cabello rojo con una sonrisa pudiendo referirse a ella como lo haría usualmente una hija a su madre, ya que esta había perdido a su madre a muy corta edad Kushina sentía a su suegra como a una madre

"oye mama que estás diciendo, en serio soy una persona muy seria ahora, pero bueno es un poco difícil conseguir que me den vacaciones en el trabajo, es bueno poder relajarse en vacaciones" dijo el hombre rubio con un tono de cansancio y de gusto al poder visitar nuevamente a su querida madre

"si lo que digas…" dijo Naruto algo deprimido, no sintiendo muchas ganas de comer lo que había preparado su madre y abuela

"sabes oka-san Naruto acaba de terminar su curso extra en la escuela hace unos días" dijo la mujer sabiendo la razón tras la actitud de su hijo

"ya veo ya veo" dijo la mujer mayor con una risa sutil mientras el rubio solo ponía una cara larga

"madre no me recuerdes todo lo que sufrí allí" dijo el rubio con un tono azul en su rostro, exhausto de tener que leer y estudiar tanto en su tiempo de vacaciones

"De hecho Naruto-kun las calificaciones de tu padre eran mucho peores que las tuyas" dijo la mujer siendo capaz de recordar a su hijo rubio siendo un desastre en la escuela, a lo cual este reacciono de manera similar a su hijo

"madre eso duele" dijo el con un tono depresivo, no queriendo recordar aquellos tiempos

"pero a la final se casó con una hermosa mujer, doy gracias a eso" dijo la mujer con un tono sabio y alegre

"arigato" dijo la pelirroja alegre por aquel cumplido

"y tuvo a un hijo muy lindo, ha obtenido muchas cosas buenas en la vida" dijo ella tranquila y feliz de cómo habían resultado las cosas para su hijo

"jeje dijo que eras muy lindo Naruto" dijo Minato con un tono de burla a su hijo, a lo cual este respondió con una mirada de pesar

"cállate papa" dijo el a la vez que una pequeña vena aparecía en su rostro

"mi hijo es medio inútil te lo encargo Kushina" dijo la mujer mayor haciendo una pequeña reverencia a su nuera

"incluso su nieto es mas inútil, lo siento mucho" dijo la mujer imitando a su suegra

"¡oigan!" dijeron ambos hombres rubios al momento de escuchar las risas de complicidad de ambas madres y esposa

_Lugar: Casa de la abuela 9:30 _

"oye Naruto mañana vamos a la playa" dijo Minato a su hijo llevando ya puesto el traje de baño, mientras su hijo lo veía con algo de pena ajena

"hai hai pero no te quites la ropa ya, cielos desde que llegamos has estado hiperactivo" dijo el joven rubio fastidiado de tener que soportar la tranquilidad absoluta de aquel lugar, ya que no tenía nada que hacer en ese momento, y el que su padre actuara como un quinceañero no lo hacía mejor

"la juventud de hoy, yo en mis días me ponía como loco en esta época llamada vacaciones de verano" dijo el Rubio Namikaze al momento de mirar hacia el oscuro cielo con llamas en los ojos al estilo anime

"papa que estas imaginando de tu hijo" dijo el rubio entre avergonzado y deprimido, para que una gota de sudor al estilo anime surcara su rostro

Fue entonces cuando Minato se paró en frente de su hijo y lo miro fijamente, para luego poner un rostro macabro

"o será… que mi hijo no sabe nadar" dijo este poniendo su mano en el hombro de su hijo causando un escalofrió en el Uzumaki

"que tonterías dices viejo" dijo el Uzumaki apartándose de su padre para luego dirigirse al interior de la casa y así buscar su habitación para que lo dejaran en paz

Minato quien sabia a la perfección que su hijo sabía nadar empezó a preocuparse por lo que fuera que estuviera afectando el ánimo de su hijo

Naruto habiendo encontrado su habitación se adentró a ella y cerró la puerta corrediza de golpe, para luego meterse en el futon y cerrar los ojos para tratar de dormir

Sin embargo antes de poder conciliar el sueño termino por recordar aquel evento que había transcurrido la última vez que había venido a Setouchi, aquella vez en la que su vida había pendido de un hilo

Y la vez en la que había sido capaz de encontrarse con aquella persona…

_Flashback: Hace ocho años… _

_Lugar: Playa de Setouchi, Verano_

_La playa, una playa hermosa con muchos turistas y un hermoso océano, un lugar perfecto para nadar y disfrutar con la familia y amigos…_

"_¡bsmnh me ahogo bbr!"_

_o...para ahogarse _

"_ahsish auxilio" dijo un pequeño niño rubio de ocho años mientras comenzaba a hundirse en lo profundo del océano luego de haberse alejado sin querer de la orilla, y sin nadie cerca que pudiera ayudarlo_

"_me estoy hundiendo y se me va el aliento, así va a terminar todo mama, papa… alguien ayúdeme" se dijo a sí mismo al llegar al punto de perder la conciencia _

_Justo antes de caer en la eterna oscuridad, Naruto logra ver algo parecido a un enorme pez, pero algo que le resulto totalmente extraño e irreal al joven niño, fue el hecho de que aquel pez tuviera la apariencia de una chica de cabello largo, mientras que la parte de abajo era como la cola de un pez_

_Antes de poder ver su rostro el rubio cayo inconsciente, y sin el saberlo esa habría sido la primera vez que conocería a la chica pez que muy pronto se volvería el centro de su mundo_

_Y la cual, lo metería en situaciones complicadas y absurdas…_

Fin del Flashback

El rubio cayó en la inconsciencia, para luego entrar al mundo de los sueños que lo llevarían momentáneamente a un sitio tranquilo, en donde sus problemas diarios no existían

Lástima para él, que los sueños no duran para siempre, ya que mañana seria otro día

Pero para él, tal vez no sería solo un día cualquiera…

Fin del capítulo 1

Bueno eso es todo jeje espero que les guste el primer capítulo, como dije anteriormente esta es la versión mejorada de mi primer fic, en esos tiempos me hacía llamar nicolva856, por quienes puedan haber leído mi fic antes, así que bueno, que les vaya bien y comenten


	2. Chapter 2 ¿¡Compromiso?

Buenas gente, aquí de vuelta, me pregunto si les gusto mi primer capítulo, aquí va el segundo el cual me tarde un poco en modificar debido a que he estado corto de tiempo, en fin se los dejo y comenten, se agradece los mensajes que he recibido

Sin más que decir, aquí vamos

Capítulo 2: ¿¡Compromiso!?

_Lugar: Playa Setouchi_

_Hora: 06:30 pm_

Era un nuevo día en Setouchi, un cielo soleado y una brisa que anunciaba con fuerza al verano se podía percibir en ese momento, sin lugar a dudas era un perfecto día para disfrutar de la hermosa playa de Setouchi

"eh Naruto despierta" dijo una voz masculina al chico de cabello rubio que dormía plácidamente escuchando el plácido sonido de las olas

"cinco minutos más..." dijo el muchacho colocando su antebrazo encima de su rostro esperando que así lo dejaran en paz

"**¡QUE DESPIERTES FLOJO!**" grito su padre para darle después un golpe en la cabeza al estilo anime, dejando un prematuro y creciente chichón en la cabeza del rubio

"¡iitaiiii! ¿¡Qué te pasa viejo loco!? ¿¡Porque me golpeas!?" dijo el Uzumaki enojado y con un gran dolo por el chichón en su cabeza

"¡mira quién habla! ¿¡Porque rayos te quedas a dormir en un rompe olas!?" dijo el rubio con los ojos como platos y una pequeña vena en la frente

"… ¿eh?"

Naruto, apenas digiriendo las palabras de su padre empezó a observar a su alrededor, para luego observar su ropa o al menos la que llevaba puesta, ya que lo único que llevaba puesto en ese momento era su traje de baño, para luego notar el hecho de que se encontraba totalmente empapado, y observar la puesta del sol en la playa que lo cegó por un momento

"¿¡pero que rayos!? ¿Cómo fue que llegue…?" dijo el rubio tratando de hacer memoria de lo sucedido, solo siendo capaz de recordar el haber estado durmiendo en su futon la noche pasada

_¡FLASH!_

De pronto el rubio pudo sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza punzante, que lo obligó a cerrar sus ojos por un par de segundos e hizo que pudiera recordar lo que le había sucedido

_Flashback: Hace tres horas…_

_Había sido una mañana normal para el muchacho, se había despertado por la alarma en su celular y había ido a desayunar junto a sus padres y su abuela, para luego aceptar el optimismo de su padre de pasar el día en la playa de Setouchi_

_No es que no le gustara la playa, era un chico después de todo, sin embargo no se sentía cómodo con tener que salir el día de hoy, además del hecho de que no conocía a nadie además de su abuela que viviera por los alrededores, y no se sentía con ganas de hacer nuevas y cortas amistades con personas que quizás nunca volvería a ver_

_Justo al llegar a la playa el rubio se quedó a tomar el sol, disfrutando tanto de la hermosa vista que ofrecía el océano como de las chicas nativas de Setouchi, las cuales en su opinión no estaban del todo mal, aunque rápidamente saco eso de su cabeza por el mismo motivo por el cual no quería estar en ese lugar en primer lugar_

_Porque sabía que no importara lo que hiciera allí, solo volvería a su aburrida vida normal al final del verano_

_Sin nada más que hacer el rubio se dirigió al océano, luego de conseguir apartarse de sus padres se dirigió al fondo del mar, queriendo tener un momento de paz y quietud_

_Pasaron varios minutos para que el muchacho consiguiera lo que quería, se había logrado apartar de todo el mundo que se encontraba en la costa y ahora se encontraba únicamente entre el cielo y el mar_

_Lástima para el muchacho, que aquel repentino deseo de estar en ese lugar seria lo que pondría su vida en riesgo_

"_¡bfffggg ¡rayos!" _

_Fue como una descarga de dolor inmediato, la cual causo que el pie derecho del muchacho se acalambrara y fuera incapaz de seguir nadando, lo que causo que este empezara a sacudirse tratando de mantenerse en la superficie_

"_¡maldición! ¿¡Porque rayos me tuve que comer tres tazones de ramen para el desayuno!? Se dijo el mentalmente para luego agarrarse la pierna acalambrada y empezar a hundirse en el fondo del océano_

_Desde la primera vez que se había ahogado, el muchacho había practicado su propio aguante para estar bajo el agua y varios estilos de natación en la piscina de la secundaria de Konoha_

_Sin embargo aquel calambre que estaba experimentando en ese momento lo dejaba totalmente imposibilitado de hacer lo que fuera para volver a la superficie_

"_¡maldición! No puedo creer que esto termine así… no quiero morir de esta manera" dijo el rubio sintiendo como se le empezaba a acabar el aire y se hundía mas y mas_

_Parecía que esta vez no lograría salvarse, y moriría tal y como lo habría tenido que hacer cuando era un niño_

_Nunca espero que aquella persona que la había salvado aquella vez, volvería a salvarla otra vez_

"_papa… mama… alguien… por favor sálvenme" se dijo a si mismo al momento de empezar a hundirse por completo, estirando sus brazos hacia arriba en un vano intento de tratar de alcanzar la superficie_

_Solo era capaz de ver lo azul del océano en ese momento, como si eso fuera lo último que llegara a ver con vida_

_Sin embargo, tal como la primera vez que se había ahogado en esa playa, una extraña figura se le apareció de repente, moviéndose grácilmente en el océano como si de un pez se tratara esta se desplazaba por encima de el y parecía dirigirse a su rescate_

_Antes de desmayarse por completo, fue capaz de divisar bien el rostro de aquella persona, que aunque tenía una cola como la de un pez tenía la parte delantera de un ser humano, de la cual pudo reconocer unos ojos claros como perlas y un cabello azul muy oscuro_

_El tacto de la mano de esa chica con cola de pez fue lo último que pudo recordar el muchacho, antes de que todo se volviera totalmente blanco_

Fin del Flashback

Volviendo al presente, el muchacho sintió una fuerte sacudida al recordar todo aquello de golpe, y empezando a preguntarse si todo eso pudiera haber sucedido en realidad

"yo… me estaba ahogando en el mar, realmente me estaba hundiendo" dijo el muchacho aun sorprendido de seguir con vida

"¿¡me estás diciendo que te estabas ahogando y llegaste a esta área rocosa por las olas!?" Dijo el hombre de cabello rubio con un poco de escepticismo hacia su hijo

"¡de veras te digo la verdad! Pero…" dijo el fastidiado de que su padre no le creyera, sin embargo empezó a preguntarse qué había sido aquello al final de su recuerdo, quien había sido aquella chica

Su padre se quedó observando a su hijo pensante y soltó un profundo suspiro para mirar el horizonte frente a él y la puesta de sol

"Tal vez... fuiste salvado por una sirena" dijo el con un tono vago y comprensivo

"¿una sirena?" dijo el recordando a aquella muchacha con cola de pez y logrando recordar a aquel ser que se rumoreaba era mitad pez y mitad humano, aunque le costaba mucho creer en ello

"eh hijo ¿por qué te lo tomas tan enserio?, ven vamos a casa, será un problema si atrapas un resfriado" dijo el hombre con un tono de cansancio para empezar a marcharse y dejar a su hijo con sus pensamientos

"¡oye papa espera! ¡No miento me estaba ahogando de veras!" dijo el Uzumaki para ponerse de pie y empezar a correr en la misma dirección que su padre, aun sin poder sacarse la imagen de aquella muchacha de su cabeza

Mientras este trataba de convencer a su padre de su ahogamiento una figura se encontraba parada encima de un acantilado observando fijamente al muchacho de cabello rubio, teniendo en sus mejillas un leve sonrojo y una leve expresión de nerviosismo

_Lugar: casa de la abuela _

_Hora: 08:00 pm_

De vuelta en su hogar Naruto junto al resto de su familia empezaron a disfrutar de una sencilla merienda de sandía al intemperie de la antigua casa de madera, mientras que este les volvía a relatar lo sucedido cuando se había perdido en el océano

"jeje así que Naruto-kun fue salvado por una sirena" dijo la abuela con un cierto tono de ilusión y gracia al poder escuchar aquel relato por parte de su nieto

"¡es verdad oba-chan! ¡la vi con mis propios ojos!" dijo Naruto queriendo que al menos su abuela lo tomara en serio, sin embargo solo consiguió un golpe en la cabeza por parte de su madre

"¡deja de decir cosas tan avergonzantes Naruto! enserio me pregunto de donde lo sacaste…" dijo Kushina empezando a preguntarse si había hecho algo mal para que su hijo se convirtiera en alguien tan descuidado

"de mis padres que están aquí obviamente…" dijo el rubio Uzumaki con una vena al estilo anime después de entender que jamás conseguiría que sus propios padres le llegaran a creer sus palabras

"ciertamente… existe una leyenda en Setouchi sobre la existencia de sirenas, especialmente por estos alrededores" dijo la abuela con algo de interés acerca de la historia de su nieto, preguntándose si esto podría estar relacionado con aquellas leyendas que oia de niña

"¿una leyenda?"

"así es… pero si la leyenda llegara a ser cierta podría ser un problema para ti mi nieto" dijo ella una expresión de preocupación sincera, cosa que logro alarmar un poco al estudiante de secundaria al notar también un cierto tono de seriedad en la mirada de su abuela

"no le hagas caso madre, Naruto solo está soñando despierto por sus vacaciones de verano" dijo el padre del rubio empezando a comer un tazón de ramen que el mismo se había preparado

"¡QUE LES DIGO LA VERDAD!" dijo, o más bien grito Naruto estando ya hasta la coronilla del escepticismo de sus padres

"ella tenía el cabello largo como el de las sirenas y ojos color perla" dijo este comenzando a describir a aquella muchacha, siendo aún increíble para el encontrarse con una sirena aquel día

"**esto… buenas noches**"

De pronto, una chica de cabello azul oscuro y ojos perlados se apareció en frente de los familiares del rubio, llevaba puesta una chaqueta blanca con morado y una falda color lila, además de unas sandalias color azul y un collar con el símbolo del yin yang

"oh una visita a estas horas" dijo la abuela del muchacho sorprendida de la aparición de la muchacha, la cual en todo el tiempo que llevaba viviendo allí jamás había visto

"era una chica muy linda y unos ojos increíbles…" dijo Naruto que continuaba en su fantasía con la sirena, para luego voltear a ver a la recién llegada y mostrar una expresión de alegría

"¡sí! igual a ella... ¿¡EHHHHHH!?"

Naruto pego un grito de impresión al ver a la muchacha, ya que estaba completamente seguro de que ella era la misma chica que había visto al momento de ahogarse, tanto su rostro como el color de ojos y pelo eran idénticos

"¡Silencio!" Dijo Kushina dándole un certero y fuerte zape que dejo al Uzumaki en el suelo

"¿de qué familia vienes jovencita?" pregunto amablemente la dueña de la casa mientras que el Uzumaki se mantenía en cuclillas agarrándose en chichón que había empezado a crecer en su frente

"encantada de conocerlos, me llamo Hinata Hyuga" Dijo la ojiperla haciendo una reverencia a manera de saludo hacia la familia Namikaze y Uzumaki

"¿Hinata Hyuga? ¿Es alguna conocida de Naruto-kun? dijo la mujer al no ser capaz de reconocer aquel apellido

"hasta donde recuerdo, él no tiene ningún amigo aquí" dijo la madre del rubio mientras que su padre se burlaba del enorme chichón en la cabeza de su hijo

"Na-Naruto-kun" dijo la muchacha totalmente sonrojada, cosa que causo la curiosidad de ambas mujeres presentes

"¿sí? ¿Qué pasa? dijo el rubio agarrándose la cabeza con una pequeña lagrima surcando su rostro producto del dolor que tenía, siendo incapaz de percatarse de la situación en la que pronto se volvería envuelto

"Naruto-kun yo… yo... ¡por favor permíteme ser tu esposa Naruto-kun!"

Un silencio incomodo surgió de repente en el ambiente, para que dé un momento a otro la tonalidad de los rostros de todos los Uzumaki y Namikaze pasara a un blanco pálido

"_¿eh?..._" dijeron tanto Naruto como sus padres en sus cabezas mientras veían fijamente a la muchacha sonrojada mientras sus palabras resonaban en sus cabezas como si de un eco se tratara

"esto… las cosas sucedieron tan de repente que estoy segura que todos están muy sorprendidos, pero espero que Naruto-kun tome responsabilidad de lo que hizo hoy" dijo la muchacha entre sonrojada y nerviosa a los miembros de la familia de Naruto, haciendo que otro eco ocupara las cabezas de todos los presentes

"¿eh? ¿Nani?" dijo el rubio totalmente perdido para luego recibir un izquierdazo por parte de su padre que lo mando a volar fuera del complejo

"¡**BASTARDO**! ¿¡Qué hiciste mientras yo no estaba!? ¡Me acabas de forzar a usar mi gancho izquierdo paternal!" dijo el rubio mayor con sus ojos como platos mientras su hijo se encontraba en un enorme shock

"¡te dije que me estaba ahogando papa!" dijo el rubio tratando de defenderse de lo que fuera que lo estuvieran inculpando mientras lloraba a cascadas al estilo anime

"¡ya eres tan maduro a pesar de ser solamente un estudiante de diversificado! ¿¡Acaso eres capaz de entender las consecuencias de tus actos!?" le dijo su madre mientras usaba una técnica parecida a la de los gatos para arañar la cara de su hijo

"¡No entiendo ni una sola de tus palabras mama!" dijo el muchacho arañado aun tratando de comprender lo que sucedía

"**discúlpenme, siento molestarles tan tarde esta noche**"

De pronto el ataque de los padres al rubio se detuvo al momento de que un hombre en traje oscuro de cabello negro y gafas oscuras se apareciera de repente frente a la familia y se pusiera entre ellos y la chica de nombre Hinata, acompañado de otro par de hombres de apariencia violenta similar a la de los mafiosos o gánster

"¿uh?" dijeron los tres miembros de la familia al darse cuenta de que estos tres hombres parecían formar parte de alguna asociación o mafia

"¿mafiosos?" dijeron asustados los padres del Uzumaki mientras sus ojos se ponían como platos y empezaban a sudar frio

"¡parece que aniki también ha hecho preparaciones también!" dijo uno de los mafiosos con una mirada sádica en sus ojos

"¡no nos importa lo que les vaya a suceder!" dijo el otro mafioso de la misma manera que su compañero

"cállense ambos" dijo el hombre de piel clara y gafas oscuras, al momento en el que ambos hombres se paraban frente a él y normalizaban sus miradas

"entendido" dijeron ambos haciendo una reverencia a manera de respeto ante aquel hombre

"nosotros somos miembros de la familia de Hinata-sama, nuestro líder quiere tener una charla cara a cara con ustedes" dijo el hombre seriamente mientras encendía un cigarrillo para empezar a fumar

"es la hija de un líder ma-mafioso" dijeron ambos padres asustados y al punto del desmayo

"por favor acompáñenos sin resistirse" dijo mientras ambos mafiosos se llevaban cargando a los padres del Uzumaki y al mismo rubio, el cual también entro en shock al escuchar las palabras mafiosos

La abuela de Naruto, al ver como este se iba junto a sus padres se dio cuenta de que su presentimiento había terminado siendo acertado

"como supuse esto se ha convertido en un gran problema..." dijo ella mientras tomaba una taza de te y se preguntaba como terminaría aquella situación

Para su familia y en especial para el joven rubio.

Fin del Capítulo 2

Y aquí termina el capítulo, comentarios o críticas se aceptan, pronto publicare el siguiente asi que nos vemos gente.

Sayonara


End file.
